Make It Stop
by RiddlesHouse
Summary: The war has ended, Voldemort has been defeated but at a heavy price. Half of Hogwarts has been destroyed in the onslaught, and nearly all of the seventh years are dead, as well as three-fourth of the professors. Harry is left alone once again to deal...


Title: **Make It Stop**

Author: Cathy (RiddlesHouse)

Paring(s): Tom/Harry

Warnings: Some graphic nightmares, angst, and that's about all.

Rating: PG-13

Part: This is alone, no sequel or prequel. 

Disclaimer: None of it is mine, except the plot. It all belongs to the wonderful JKR… so please don't file a charge against me. You can have all my pennies.

Author's Note: This is a drabble because I'm too lazy to write a fanfic. ^^ It'll be an angst/romance and it's POST War. 

Summary: The war has ended, Voldemort has been defeated but at a heavy price. Half of Hogwarts has been destroyed in the onslaught, and nearly all of the seventh/sixth years are dead, as well as three-fourth of the professors. Harry is left alone once again to deal…

It was nighttime. It was always nighttime when they came for him.

The screaming. It didn't affect him as much anymore. No, the screaming was first, but it was all one continuous sound, but a combination of voices. He went for help. Of course he did… but they told him it was ineluctable. Incurable. 

He was tainted. That's what they had told him. Tainted with the blood of his kin and kith lying beside him in the grass. Tainted by all the guilt, the obfuscated facts of his memory of lies and deceit. 

It was almost laughable. The Golden Boy of the Wizarding world was going mad. What would Malfoy say if he saw Harry now? Depressed and nearly hallucinating every night? Too bad for Harry that Malfoy is currently six feet under. Just like all the others. 

Sometimes he feels as if he had made collusion with the Devil. Voldemort wanted immortality, while Harry is forced to endure this life. No matter who tries to kill him, when, where, or how. He is destined to watch the faces of the ones he knew fall to the ground, their expressions of one of surprise, pain, and anguish. 

Somehow, in the back of his own head Harry knew that he had to stop. He had to stop torturing himself with images of years past. He knew he deserved this pain. In his mind he could see the acrimonious remarks made by his fellow students. Every night he could see them. Their skin sagging off their bodies as they walk, victims to a Dark curse, almost drifting towards his bed. But Harry knew. He always knew that in the far distance, a pair of green eyes blinked back at him. Mocking him to scream out. Mocking him to reach for help. Mocking him for loving.

Yes. Remarkable isn't it? The fact that Harry loved those eyes. He loved the owner of those eyes even more. 

Tom Riddle never lent a hand in torturing Harry each night. He always stood in the far back, watching as the other boy accept his fate. Not an expression he wore. But his eyes were enough. His eyes told Harry that tonight would not be the same. Tonight, Tom Riddle did step forward. He took his time, passing the rectilinear nightstand, and stood next to Harry's bed.

Heart pounding, and ignoring the others. Only they existed. Harry slowly reached up a bloody hand to touch the pale skin of the other boy. So soft, and not a day older than sixteen. Letting his hand drop, a bloody handprint stained Tom's left cheek, but the boy ignored it. Quietly, in a hoarse voice… Harry called to his lover. So very softly the name "Tom" was whispered. Still no expression, but Tom answered Harry's call by sitting down on the bed next to him. Arms slowly wrapping around the other boy's waist and scooping him into his embrace. 

As if magic was worked, immediately Harry began to weep. First silently… then gradually louder. Then the weeping became sobs, and finally hysterical crying. All the time, Tom ran his hand through his beloved's midnight hair. Not saying a word. Just being there was good enough for Harry. 

Then words began to form in Harry's throat. Pleading words.

"Oh God Tom, please don't leave me. It hurts. It hurts so badly. I want it to stop. I know you can make it stop Tom. I love you. I really did. I still do. I'm so sorry. Please just make them stop. Make it stop hurting Tom. Please make it stop. I need you Tom. Please. Please consider it my love, and make it stop. Make it stop. Please make it all stop. Make it stop. I want it to stop. All of it. PLEASE! Oh Lord I want it so badly. I'd do anything. Make it stop."

Tom Riddle lifted Harry's head and looked at his tear stained face. Blood mingled in here and there, and slowly… As if not sure about his lover's request, he raised a green hilted dagger. Looking straight into the others' bright green eyes, he lowered his head until their noses touched. Then they kissed. Slowly, then more energetically, almost devouring the other in their haste. 

The dagger in hand, Tom brought it upwards in one swift movement. Straight through Harry's back, and piercing Harry's beating heart. Red blood spilled, but naturally, Tom ignored it. Letting go of the other's lips, then lowering his lover's body onto the bed, Tom smiled. 

He did what Harry asked. He made it stop.

-fin-


End file.
